character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
R.O.B (Canon,Composite)/Custerwolf98
|-|R.O.B.= |-|Smash R.O.B.= |-|R.O.B. (Smash R.O.B.,Red)= |-|R.O.B.ument= 'Summary' In 1958 a game was made. That game was Tennis for Two , and instead of being played with rackets and balls, it was played with technology. This was the beginning of a brand new genre: Video Games, with the age of light beginning. In 1983, the newborn genre known as Video Games died, buried beneath mounds of dirt along with extraterrestrial corpses, and an age of darkness soon followed. In 1985 a company known as Nintendo discarded the world of cards, merged all of their power, and fashioned a plastic colossus, one built with one simple purpose: To resurrect the destroyed world and bring about great profit. This grand sentinel had a surprisingly simple name; an acronym: Robotic.Operating.Buddy., paving the way for a mustachioed plumber to rise up and bring about the great rebirth, and thusly a new world was born, brighter than ever before. 34 years have passed since then, with leaps and bounds of progress towards one boundless concept:Fun, and we wouldent have had it without our Robtic Little Operating Buddy. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 11-A to 10-C with controller and gyros|10-C| High 7-C| 2-A to High 2-A Name: R.O.B., Robotic.Operating.Buddy, Ancient Minister, The Last of His Kind Origin: Gyromite, Earth, Super Smash Bros. Age:34 in our universe, Ancient in Smash Classification:Robotic.Operating.Buddy., Ancient Minister Powers and Abilities:Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation via Fire Gyro , Stun Attack with Slip Gyro, Possible Fictional Transcendence (As R.O.B. exists in our own universe and canonically has dominion over the Gyromite universe, he would fictionally transcend it and can play the game himself and with another player, especially given there isnt a R.O.B. in Gyromite or Stack-Up at all.), Forcefield Creation (The shield mechanic that covers the entire fighter, lasts for multiple seconds, and is unbreakable when if first spawns (or when a perfect shield is done), are shown off in cutscene form in Bowser Jr's reveal trailer.), Transformation (Can transition between an 8-Bit and 3-D form in an instant.), Flight, Energy Projection, Body Control, Attack Reflection, and limited Shapeshifting Attack Potency ''': Plane level to Below Average Human level''' with controller and gyros (As R.O.B. exists in our own universe and canonically has dominion over the Gyromite universe, he would fictionally transcend it and can play the game himself and with another player, especially given there isnt a R.O.B. in Gyromite or Stack-Up at all.) Below Average Human level in toy form (He can lift entire gyros and play Gyromite and Stack-Up.) Large Town level (Given the ROB statues size, it falling over or collapsing would be quite tremendous.) Multiverse+ to High Multiverse+ '''(Within the Super Smash Bros macrocosm, infinite timelines/universes are infinitely created with every single action and inaction. Master Hand is the creator of the Smash-Verse and fictionally transcends it, viewing the inhabitants of the macrocosm as nothing more than plush toys and trophies. What's more there exists a dimension transcendent to the Smash-Verse (Or World of Imagination) referred to as the "Real World". Combined with Master Hand's fictional transcendence over the 4-D Imaginary World, the existence of the "Real World" possibly being Master Hands realm further supports Master Hand being a 5-Dimensional Being with 5-D might, as well as his twin Crazy Hand, and Tabuu who with hax is at least equal to them. Also, within said cosmology explanation above narrated by Sakurai himself, Master Hand and the ending of Classic Mode are shown at the same time Sakurai mentions The Real World, effectively removing any form of subtlety about Master Hands role at all.The Real World is mentioned as far back as Melee and Brawl , and is explicitly referred to as the world beyond the Smash-Verse in Brawl, with Master Hand as the link between the two worlds twice in both the aforementioned games, and at the end of World of Light all of the spirits are shown ascending upwards , as a symbolic portrayal of them going to the Real World beyond, they're goal being explicitly stated as such in the direct , complete with a light at the top to drive it home further. Galeem (And by extension Dharkon) on the other hand is so far above any of them he turned Tabuu into a spirit. As Spirits are basically canon gameplay mechanics and equipable pngs of artwork it could be argued that he turned Tabuu into fiction in a similar manner to Master Hand creating and viewing the Smash Cast as plushies and trophies and turning them into such after defeat.While this wouldn't be a full-on fictional transcendence like Master Hand's it would still be a 5-D power far above Master Hand's and Tabuu's. Also, its revealed that Galeem now encroaches upon "The Last Remaining World", revealing that either during the burst of light or a gradual conquest Galeem sacked the entire smash verse, likely the former amount of time. Just before the burst of light he gracefully annihilated the entire smash cast one by one.Since each Smash game has its own Classic Mode, it would seem that with the exception of the main boss fights such as The Hands or Galeem the smash fighters are reset to 2-A power. As to how lower-dimensional beings would be able to hurt the likes of Master Hand or Galeem, the narrative of the smash fighters efforts to ascend to the Real World(Which could involve them gaining 5-D power for the final fights, and only attaining 5-D form after the fact. Supporting this idea is the fact that Final Destination has accsess to a wormhole that connects the two dimensions together , with the fighters still being able to fight and move there, which would explain the smash fighters being able to fight Master Hand. As Master Hand is linked between the two dimensions, that would mean he technically partially exists in the World of Imagination anyway, or can just go there which is further supported by Final Destination.). ' 'Speed' : '''Nigh-Omnipresent' in the Gyromite universe via playing the game with the controller| Below Average Human level in toy form| The Rob statue is immobile| Immeasurable (Regardless of whether in a flash of light or conquering one by one, likely the former Galeem encompassed an infinite amount of timelines.) Lifting Strength : Plane level in Gyromite| Below Average Human level in toy form. (Can lift whole gyros.)| N/A (The Rob statue is immobile)| Superhuman (Can lift large characters such as Bowser.) Striking Strength : Below Average Human level in toy form| Multiverse+ to High Multiverse+ ' 'Durability : Below Average Human level in toy form| Large Town level (The ROB statue looks to be around the size of a skyscraper.)| Multiverse+ to High Multiverse+ ' 'Stamina : Vast (Can fight mini-armies in Subspace Emmisary) Range : Nigh-Omnipresent in Gyromite| Melee Range in toy form| the ROB statue with its size would be Hundreds of Meters| Melee Range, Several Meters with weapons. Standard Equipment: *'Adaptive Device' *'Gyros: '''Can be tosses as projectiles and to reflect attacks *'Robo Beam: Bursts of laser beams from the eyes *'Robo Burner for flight Can also be used for combat ' '''Intelligence : Learning Impaired in toy form (Can only perform the most basic functions aside from playing Gyromite and Stack-Up)| Above Average Human level in Smash (Was the minister and leader of his entire race and managed much of the Subspace Armie's operations.) Weaknesses: Cant move in toy form without being activated, requires batteries and can only really move his upper body. Feats: Having power over the Gyromite universe, being able to move on his own and lift gyros.Being able to defeat Galeem and Dharkon Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Arm Rotor: '''A spinning move great for clearing swaths of foes *'Robo Beam' *'Diffusion Beam: A constant barrage of laser waves that keep away foes *Super Diffusion Beam: Missles followed a massive laser '''Key:R.O.B. (Gyromite Series.), R.O.B. (our universe),R.O.B. (Super Smash Bros. Series) Note: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches:Coco Jumbo (Jojo's Bizzare Adventure) Coco's Profile (Both were 10-C) Category:Custerwolf98 Category:Tier 11 Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2